<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retour là où j'appartiens, était-ce juste un rêve? by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399613">Retour là où j'appartiens, était-ce juste un rêve?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Murder, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le monde est fou, tu t’habitues à la douleur.<br/>Keito continuait à se le répéter, encore et encore. <br/>Ainsi qu’il se l’était répété pendant des années.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retour là où j'appartiens, était-ce juste un rêve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Retour là où j’appartiens, était-ce juste un rêve ?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quand le monde est fou, tu t’habitues à la douleur.</em>
</p><p>Keito continuait à se le répéter, encore et encore.</p><p>Ainsi qu’il se l’était répété pendant des années.</p><p>Il s’était répété qu’il allait s’habituer à la douleur quand sa mère avait quitté la maison sans plus rentrer.</p><p>Il se l’était répété pendant tous ces nuits où il s’efforça de ne pleurer pas, il se l’était répété en regardant son père fixer le vide, éteint, en essayant d’être lui son soutien, quand ils auraient dû se faire courage mutuellement.</p><p>Et cette période était passé, et si maintenant il repensa au visage de sa mère, il était capable de ne ressentir rien à son égard.</p><p>Keito avait appris à être heureux.</p><p>Il avait appris à se laisser aller, à aimer et se laisser aimer comme si pour lui c’était naturel, alors qu’il ne l’était pas du tout.</p><p>Il avait été Yuto à lui enseigner.</p><p>Le même Yuto à qui il devait tous ces sourires de ces dernières années, le même Yuto qui lui avait montré que ce qui lui était imparti n’était pas tout mal, qu’il ne devait pas nécessairement être seul, qu’il n’aurait pas dû se rendre à la douleur, et s’habituer à celle-ci.</p><p>
  <em>Quand le monde est fou, tu t’habitue à la douleur. </em>
</p><p>Il aurait dû l’imaginer, il aurait dû le savoir.</p><p>Il avait oublié avec le temps combien pouvait être fou le monde, combien de mal les gens pouvaient causer, parfois même sans penser aux conséquences de ses actions.</p><p>Keito était arrivé à la conclusion amère que personne n’était jamais complétement bon ou désintéressé, et que personne ne pouvait aimer pour toujours sans être victime de la tentation de s’enfuir.</p><p>Il l’avait compris quand il les avait vu.</p><p>Il l’avait réalisé quand il était revenu dans la loge à la fin du tournage du Shounen Club, quand il avait vu Yuto appuyé contre un mur, quand il avait vu Hikaru sur lui, en l’attaquant presque comme s’il le voulait manger.</p><p>Il avait compris que dans ce monde fou n’avait personne à qu’il pouvait fier, seulement à soi-même.</p><p>Cette nuit il avait pensé de devoir s’efforcer encore une fois pour retenir ses larmes, mais il s’avait surpris de n’avoir pas envie de pleurer.</p><p>Il était fatigué d’être lui à se désespérer, quand plutôt étaient les autres à devoir avoir pitié pour eux-mêmes, et pour son incapacité de respecter promesses foutues en l’air.</p><p>La nuit suivante fut le même, et celle encore après aussi.</p><p>Jusqu’à la souffrance fut remplacée par une vague de rage soudaine à l’égard de tout ce qui l’entourait, et il se leva du lit en essayant de ne faire pas de bruit, de ne réveiller pas le plus jeune qui dormait à ses côtés, ignorant, presque innocent.</p><p>Hypocrite.</p><p>Il entra dans la salle de bain, en se regardant dans le miroir, en ayant presque envie de se tueur.</p><p>Mais cette fut une envie que disparut tout de suite, parce qu’il ne voulait pas être une des gens qui lui avaient blessé, parce que n’était pas lui qui devait souffrir encore une fois, parce que il était désormais temps que quelqu’un paye pour tout ce qu’on lui avait fait, pour tous les larmes et les nuits blanches, et les espoirs déçus et son cœur, dont n’avait pas resté grand-chose.</p><p>En sortant de la salle de bain il alla à la cuisine, et après il retourna à la chambre.</p><p>Quand il fut assez proche, Yuto ouvra les yeux.</p><p>La pointe d’un couteau.</p><p>Fut la seule chose qu’il vit, et fut la dernière aussi.</p><p>Keito ne s’acharna pas sur lui, parce qu’il était fatigué, et parce qu’il était inutile.</p><p>Quand il fut sûr du fait qu’il était mort il s’allongea à nouveau dans sa part du lit, en fermant les yeux.</p><p>Il pouvait se reposer, finalement.</p><p>Le jour suivante, il aurait appris à vivre avec une nouvelle forme de douleur.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>